<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me by TatsusFineAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597890">Teach Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss'>TatsusFineAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Sex, Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher/Parent, alternative universe, passionate kissing, slutty bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parent Levi goes for his annual parent teacher meeting with Mr Smith, his son's teacher. After their meeting, the two get locked in the school, and as Levi unleashes more and more of himself, Erwin becomes more greedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The handsome smile the man in front of him gave off, mixed in with a slightly tired and stressed out eyebrow tilt, made Levi less angry at the fact he had had to wait over an hour for his parent teacher meeting. It was already hitting 8pm in the evening, when the appointment was scheduled for 7. After the busy and stressful day at work where he had spent most of the time giving orders and running around after incompetant workers, the last thing he wanted to do was to hang around a children's school corridor waiting for the teacher to sit down with him for ten minutes and tell him how good or bad his kid was doing. Eren was staying at his close friends house that night, so he just wanted to head home, take a bath, and get some sleep. Still, despite the wait, the teacher in front of him seemed too good looking to get pissed off at. His tall stature, muscular frame and swept back hair were just enough to make Levi pass off the annoyance with a simple tongue click.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about the wait Sir, the last few meetings went on for quite a bit. I do apologise,” the teacher said, the politeness of his voice echoing throughout the tiny hallway.</p><p>Putting both hands on his knees and hoisting himself up, Levi slipped his phone into his pocket and brushed the hair from his face aside. </p><p>“It’s fine,” he said blankly. His eyes couldn’t help but wander up and down the man in front of him. His dark green work pants were rather tight, bundling up in the centre to show off a very decent bulge. His work shirt too was clearly on the tighter side, due to the muscles that were laying thick underneath gently creeping through. </p><p>‘Fuck. Don’t do this here. Do NOT check out your son’s teacher, of all people.’ </p><p>“Come in and take a seat,” the teacher said, opening the door up by extending out his arm, gesturing for Levi to enter first. It was not the most manly way of entering a door, Levi thought. Walking under the much taller man’s arm to get inside the classroom was embarrassing, and made him wonder the morality of the teacher.</p><p>‘What kind of nonsense is that? Getting a guy my size to walk under your arm like a girl?’ </p><p>Still, he was just relieved that he was finally beginning the meeting. At 7.20pm he was heavily considering leaving and getting a take out to take back home. But, if he had done that, he knew he would have had to tell his ex either a made up story about how their son was doing, or tell her that he was too tired to wait, which would cause even more issues. </p><p>‘Oh? So you can’t even wait a little while to see how our son is doing? Are you that much of a pus-’</p><p>“Just take a seat there,” the teacher said, gesturing towards the seat opposite the one he had just sat down in, pulling himself closer to the desk. He seemed to be a little on edge, perhaps due to the lateness of the meeting. He looked like the type of guy that didn’t want to cause any inconvenience. </p><p>“Now, Mr Ackerman, is it?” the taller gentleman said as he searched through a small pile of neat papers he had on the desk once Levi had sat down.<br/>“Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>“I don’t believe we’ve met. It’s normally your wife that com-”</p><p>“Ex wife,” Levi corrected abruptly. It was such a pain in the ass to constantly inform others of him and his wife’s recent divorce, but it had to be done. </p><p>The sharpness of Levi’s voice made the teacher shake out of the polite auto-piloting he had been doing since late that afternoon. He himself was incredibly tired - his muscles ached and his eyes were dry with exhaustion. The entire day had been full of lessons, children crying, children getting in trouble, and parents blaming him for both of those things during their biannual meetings. </p><p>“R-right. I do apologise. It’s normally your ex wife who deals with Eren’s meetings, so it’s nice to meet you. I’m Eren’s current teacher, Mr Smith.” The deep thickness of his voice made Levi relax a little. There was something rather intimate and calming about the two of them sitting in the classroom together, or potentially in the building. Levi hadn’t seen anyone else in the school for quite some time, and all of the hall lights had been shut off. The only source of life seemed to be in the enclosed little classroom with about ten or so tiny little desks and a play area. </p><p>Letting his shoulders rest a little, Levi sighed and brushed the side of his hair behind his ear. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s a recent divorce so it’s…” he trailed off. It was what, exactly? Painful? No. If anything he was glad it was over between himself and his ex. It was...confusing? No. There was nothing to be confused about. The reason behind their divorce was simple, clean cut, as soon as it was discussed it was pretty much set in stone. Was it lonely? Strange? Jarring? </p><p>“...you’re getting used to it, right?” Mr Smith said, hazarding a guess.</p><p>Nodding, Levi scratched at his eyebrows. </p><p>“Yeah. Something like that. It’s just the initial phase of telling everyone we’re no longer married. It gets on my nerves sometimes.”</p><p>Picking up a pen and making a small note on the paper in front of him, Mr Smith smiled and nodded, his eyes flickering from the page to Levi.</p><p>“I understand. I went through a similar thing with my partner last year. It was really uncomfortable telling people, or having to awkwardly accept people’s sympathy.” </p><p>‘Partner…? Didn’t know we were in a western,’ Levi thought. Still, the fact the teacher knew how he felt put him in a state of comfort. </p><p>“Yeah, the sympathy is the worst. I never know how to respond to it.” </p><p>“I just tend to ignore it,” the teacher said, smiling as his arm stretched out and his fingers gently slipped through more papers in the top drawer. Clearing his throat, the teacher pulled some files from where he was searching and gathered them together on the table. </p><p>“As for Eren, may I ask, is he staying with yourself or his mother?” Mr Smith didn’t seem too uncomfortable asking such a forward question, and it made Levi feel relieved. There was no patronising tone in this guys voice. No stupid sympathy that he couldn’t deal with. He was simple, forward, and easy to talk to it seemed. </p><p>“He’s staying with me, and goes to his mothers every second weekend. I know it’s confusing for him just now, but I hope it isn’t causing any disruption with him at school.” The latter part of Levi’s sentence was more of a question. </p><p>Shaking his head, and making a note, Mr Smith’s lips curled gently outward into a smile.</p><p>“No, not at all. He seems just his usual self. He does tend to talk more about you now than he did before though. I thought perhaps something was going on when he stopped talking about his mother completely. When I ask him about his mum, he usually just starts talking about you.”</p><p>Levi looked down at his knees, a soft smile creeping up on his face, just as subtle as the redness on his cheeks beginning to glow. Before he and his wife had split up, he and his son did not have the strongest of bonds. Eren tended to latch onto his mother far more often, and would usually go silent when the two of them were alone together. But now that Levi was his full time parent, the two had gotten much closer.</p><p>“He seems to be happier at home now that me and his mother split up. Though it’s my own fault his family life has become a mess, I don’t want it to affect his opportunities or his education.” </p><p>Hearing this, the teacher placed his elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his wrist, staring rather adoringly at the tired and bashful looking parent in front of him.</p><p>“It’s your fault?” His sleepy looking eyes gleamed with curiosity, while the twist in his wrist suggested nothing but a tender slyness.</p><p>Levi nodded.</p><p>“Yes. That’s why I need to take responsibility and make sure everything is comfortable for him. I was really worried he would be singled out at school for having a broken up family, or he’d be stressed out with his mother hardly there. But I’m relieve to hear that isn’t the case.”</p><p>Mr Smith couldn’t help but grin. At first, he had thought this man to be a complete grump. The tired rings around his eyes, the shadows around his brow, the deep frown he displayed. But he had put that down to him having to wait in a kids school hallway after a long day at work. By the looks of things, his shoulders were stiff, the muscles in his back must’ve been rock solid with stress, and his legs looked rigid. This guy needed a long bath and a massage, he thought to himself. However, despite his appearance he showed every sign of wanting to be the best parent he could be, given the situation. Although he was curious to find out more about their situation, he knew digging deeper wouldn’t solve or help the matter. At most, all he could do was give him the most information about how Eren was doing. </p><p>For the next half hour, the two went over Eren’s progress. How he behaved, how well he made friends, his homework, his spelling, reading, and so on. During their discussion, Erwin, Eren’s teacher, as he had gotten Levi to call him, was able to loosen the stressed out father in front of him. His voice, his words, his ability to ask the right questions and answer in the exact way the other wanted, made Levi’s shoulders relax slightly, the deepness of his brow soften, and his legs unwind and open up a little, removing the rigidness of them. </p><p>When it came to the end of the meeting, Erwin apologised once again, and offered to walk Levi to the front of the school building. It was getting late, and they both wanted to head off home. Grabbing his own bag and coat, Erwin grabbed his car keys out his pocket and flipped them up in the air to catch as they walked to the school entrance. It was clear that no one else was there. All the other classroom lights were turned off, there were no noises in the hallway. The cafeteria, art room, drama room, music hall, all were desolate. All that could be heard was the two mens footsteps heading towards their exit, and the clacking of Erwin’s car keys into his hands. </p><p>“It’s so quiet. Everyone’s already left,” Erwin mentioned. The guy beside him was a little too silent for such a quiet situation. There was something about Levi that Erwin feel ever so slightly nervous. Almost...intimidated? Despite being so much smaller than him, the way he carried himself and spoke made his presence feel as if he were seven foot tall. </p><p>“It’s late, all the other teachers will have already finished their meetings ages ago,” Levi said, staring blankly ahead as he walked. </p><p>Frowning, Erwin ran a hand through his hair, gently teasing it to unwind from the gel he had put through it that morning. He was going home to have a long bath before the weekend anyway, so it wasn’t an issue for one of the parents to see his hair a little messed up.</p><p>“That’s true. I apolo-”</p><p>Giving a firm slap to the teacher’s back, Levi tried to be as reassuring as possible.</p><p>“I wasn’t digging at you. You don’t need to apologise.” </p><p>The two of them reached the front door, and Erwin reached out his hand to open it up. There were only two cars in the parking lot outside. His car, and he assumed Levi’s car. They were the only two there. Only twenty more minutes and he’d be in the bath, reading, and drinking several cans of beer.</p><p>“H-huh?” </p><p>The door wouldn’t open. </p><p>He tried pulling and pushing, and it wouldn’t budge. Leaning his shoulder on the door, he tried with all his force, but it was locked. </p><p>That was when he remembered. The janitor who locked up left at 7.30pm, and he’d never bother to check if anyone was left in the school. His car was always parked right at the front, and it was gone. He had left, locked the doors, and now the two of them were stuck there. </p><p>Starting to sweat at the forehead, Erwin looked down at the parent below him, assuming him to be pretty mad. To his surprise, the look on his face had not changed. It remained a calm, blank scowl. </p><p>“Oh? It’s locked. There are no other doors we could get out of?” </p><p>Erwin shook his head. </p><p>“The fire escape doors open only when the main switch is turned on in the janitors room.”</p><p>“That’s not a good design for a fire escape door.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The two of them sighed. </p><p>“Why don’t you call someone? I’m sure the janitor could come with the keys and let us out.” </p><p>They headed into the staff room, where Erwin switched on the lights and the heating, and both of them sat down. He attempted to call the janitor, but unbeknownst to him, he was already five whiskeys deep into his Friday night at his girlfriends apartment. There was very little chance anyone would be coming to their rescue that night. </p><p>Staring at the voicemail screen and listening to the lady on the other end politely ask him to record a message, Erwin rubbed the sweat from his forehead. </p><p>“He’s not answering.” </p><p>Levi was sitting on the chair in front of him, his forehead resting in his hand as strands of his hair filtered through his fingers. He looked ever so slightly stressed, a vein protruding rather profusely on the side of his face. </p><p>‘This is just fucking great. We’re stuck in this fucking kiddy school for the rest of the night if he can’t get anyone through. He already knows me and my wife split up, what if he starts asking questions to keep conversation? If we are stuck here the whole damn night, will we talk the entire time? Where will we sleep? I can’t do anything embarrassing. It was easy to eye him up and check him out while we were walking, but if he’s right in front of me and I start staring at his chest, he’s going to freak out.’ </p><p>Standing up, Erwin slipped his coat down his arms and folded it up onto the table. Opening up the fridge, he grabbed two beers and held both in his hand. </p><p>“Do you want a beer?” he asked, shaking the cans a little.</p><p>Levi answered by holding out a hand, which he used to catch it after Erwin threw it his way. </p><p>Cracking one open and chugging half down, Erwin sat back down and sighed, propping his leg onto his other. </p><p>“Beer in a kindergarten’s staff room?” Levi smiled as he opened his can up.</p><p>Glugging down the rest, Erwin chuckled. “Yeah. Last year’s staff Christmas party venue was cancelled last minute so we just got drunk here and ate take out. These are from then. There’s at least another eight or so in there.” </p><p>Slowly sipping at his own beer, Levi sat back in his chair, trying to relax. He hadn’t eaten dinner and he was usually a bit of a pussy when it came to drinking alcohol. So, with an empty stomach, it would only take a couple of beers to send him into tipsy land, and that was not where he wanted to be while in the presence of the best looking guy he had seen. </p><p>“Sounds pretty fun. Are you close with your coworkers?” He really didn’t know what to talk about. He hadn’t talked to someone his age in...a long time. He didn’t talk to anyone at work other than giving out orders and scolding younger employees, and he hadn’t talked in depth about anything since the last time he properly spoke to his ex wife, which was a long time ago. Most of the time, he was in his own world. At work, he closed off his surroundings and focused on the task, at home, he shut himself in and took care of Eren, and finally, once he was alone with Eren in bed, he’d cuddle up on the sofa and read. So, a conversation with a guy his age...that was going to be hard for him. </p><p>Erwin shook his head politely. </p><p>“Not so much. I’m one of the youngest teachers here, and most of them are women. I don’t have a lot in common with them, and the parents seem to think of me as incapable of looking after their children as I’m a man, or they think I have some ulterior motive for becoming a teacher.” He stood up, heading the fridge and took another three cans out. He needed alcohol, he felt. The plan for the evening was to get tipsy in the bathtub, as his date he had planned had cancelled that morning. Mixed in with the fact that the parent in front of him was totally his type, he needed alcohol to take his mind off it. </p><p>Placing the cans on the table, he noticed Levi hardly drinking. </p><p>“Drink up. I can’t get a hold of the janitor, and I actually don’t have anyone else’s number. We’re probably going to be here for a while.” </p><p>His face reddening slightly, Levi looked down at the can in his hand. He shouldn’t get drunk there. He knew how it would go. It would go just like his last date, which was at least a year and a half ago. He’d get drunk, hit on the guy, and Erwin would either slap him away and think of him as disgusting, or, if in some unrealistic fantasy world, the two would sleep together, Levi would remember nothing, and go away the next day feeling like a rotten shallow of a human being. </p><p>“Most of the guys in my work like working with the women there. They flirt a lot. Plus, I’m sure for a guy who’s good with kids it’s easy to go on dates. Don’t women love that kind of thing? Good father material or whatever.” Levi continued to sip at his beer halfheartedly. </p><p>Flashing a bashful smile, Erwin opened up another can. He reached up and fully brushed his hair with his fingers, letting his fringe fully fall out onto his face. </p><p>“Well, not really, no. I haven’t gone on a date since I broke up with my ex partner. I was actually supposed to go on one this evening, but they cancelled on me this morning. Generally though, the topic of me being good with kids is futile.” </p><p>Sipping and nodding as he drank, Levi pretended like he knew what Erwin had just said. </p><p>‘Futile? Why would it be futile? Don’t people our age want to settle and have kids? A smart and handsome guy who also wants kids is probably rare to find these days.’</p><p>“How about yourself? Have you dated since breaking up with your wife?” </p><p>That question made Levi bite his lip, his grasp of the can in his hands tighten. That was a...sensitive topic. </p><p>“No. It was my dating preferences that ended my family, so I don’t want to indulge in anything of that sort again.” There, he felt he had already said too much. </p><p>‘Fuck. My ‘dating preferences?’ What if he thinks I’m gay now?’</p><p>Erwin nodded reassuringly. </p><p>“I wouldn’t hold yourself back from anything of the sort. Having marital affairs isn’t something I’ve ever done, but I think it’s fairly common in this day in age. Your ex wife has probably moved on, Eren is very happy with you, so you shouldn’t stop yourself from being happy.” Erwin did not want to appear preaching at all, but he was half way into his third can by this point, and for some reason, wanted to know everything about the parent in front of him. He  wanted to open him up and pick apart his brain, find out everything about him - the women he wanted to date, the background he had, why he broke up with his ex, what his job was, what he thought on various topics. He was his type, good looking, seemed secretly sensitive, and that kind of drove Erwin wild. Of course, it was no use really in knowing those things. Getting to know the type of women Levi liked would only make him feel bad - Erwin was used to liking men who were straight. </p><p>Chugging the rest of his beer down, Levi loosened his tie around his neck, and undid a few buttons. He could feel the alcohol slowly but surely enter his system, and his body was getting rather warm.</p><p>“It wasn’t an affair. I never cheated on my wife. But we had to break up because of me.” </p><p>“Were you in love with another woman?” Erwin asked, passing him another beer. </p><p>This type of questioning was getting very deep very fast, and Levi needed another beer for good measure. He knew that the alcohol would calm him down, but would also leave him a little more vulnerable to his own honesty. Drinking half the can, he felt the blood rush to his face.</p><p>“No. I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Out of love with your wife?” Erwin sipped at his drink.</p><p>“I never loved her to begin with.” Levi answered quickly, wanting to move on from the interrogation and just talk about regular guy stuff. What did men talk about…? Sports…? Women…? He had already tried talking about women but that hadn’t worked well in his favour.</p><p>“Why did you two marry?” </p><p>“Social norms. My parents wanted me to marry.” That was a lie. Levi hadn’t talked to his parents in many years, and when he decided to marry his ex, he thought he liked her enough to get married, and he expected after marriage and the birth of their son, he’d instantly fall in love. But that day never came that he fully felt committed, and he had to face the facts and tell her the truth.</p><p>“Why didn’t you marry a woman you loved?” Erwin could feel he was asking far too many questions, but the need to know more was completely engulfing him. He wanted to make up a mental image of what Levi was like, so that once he was out of Erwin’s life until the next parent meeting, he could imagine doing all sorts of messed up things with him. If this were a bar, then he’d be flirting and holding on for dear life. But this was the parent of one of the children he taught at school. This was not the time to flirt, but the time to learn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gay,” Levi said, as calmly as he could. He had only said that like once before, to his ex wife, which had earned him a healthy slap across the face and several hours of questioning, arguing, crying, name calling, and bullying. There was no use in hiding it now. He had broken up his family for that very reason, and he hated having to hide facts in the shadows. The teacher wanted to know, so now he knew. Perhaps that would end their conversation.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Erwin’s eyes widened, his mouth opening up. </p><p>‘He...him? As well? That’s...this can’t be real.’</p><p>“I like men.” Levi straightened his back, downing the rest of his drink before crossing his legs. He supposed he’d give a run down. Otherwise, the teacher would either ask more questions, or would stop talking to him, and the rest of the night would be awkward. “I didn’t realise it until Eren was three, but I’m gay. When I came out to my wife, she was totally disgusted. She couldn’t believe she had been fucked by and had a baby with a ‘pussy boy’ as she called me. After that, she left me and Eren and that was that. I feel so embarrassed. I don’t want Eren growing up thinking his family life was shattered because of his dads perverse tendencies, and I don’t want him being bullied for his dad having a boyfriend or whatever. So I’ve decided not to date anyone. Plus, in this small town, at my age, it would be difficult to find anyone to date.”</p><p>Erwin didn’t quite know what to say. That sure was a lot of information to take in at once, and he had no clue how to respond, or rather, what kind of response he should go with first. The initial, ‘that was brave of you to say,’ ‘i’m also gay,’ ‘you shouldn’t hold yourself back,’ ‘you’re not a disappointment and Eren will love you for being a good father despite anything else,’ - he wasn’t sure which to say.</p><p>His silence was making Levi begin to think he had over done it. </p><p>“Sorry. That was a lot. You don’t need to respond to everything I said. I shouldn’t have said it all,” he said, his blank stare turning every so slightly into a concerned frown. </p><p>Running a hand through his fringe, Erwin filled his lungs with air and slowly let it out in one continuous breath. </p><p>“I mean - I know it must be hard to have realised your sexuality after starting a family in a straight relationship, and at our age, it would be a little harder to enter into that new world of discovering yourself, you know? But all I can say is - you shouldn’t hold yourself back just because you have a son. Eren should grow up knowing what kind of person his dad is, and he will love you regardless of who you are dating. He’ll love you for your hard work as a single father. Who you choose to be with shouldn’t be involved in that. Plus, it’s not that hard to find dates, even in this tiny place. There’s a dating app you can use,” Erwin took out his phone and scrolled through his various apps. </p><p>Sitting back in his chair, cracking his neck and brushing the sweat from on his forehead away with the cuff of his work shirt, Levi’s eyebrow raised. What the teacher had told him was all well and good, but how did he know about the dating capabilities in the town they lived in?</p><p>Erwin gently displayed his phone with an app loaded. The location was set to their postcode, with around 240 current online users, all of them men. Levi could see in the top right corner that the teacher had around 17 unread messages.</p><p>“See? You should download this app. You do get some total wankers on it, but that’s to be expected on any dating app.”</p><p>“You surely are well versed in gay dating apps then,” Levi said, half sarcastically and half with a hint of amazement. It was then that he realised the two of them had their knees pressed against the other, with the way Erwin was leaning in to show off his phone. His fingers clenched into an embarrassed fist, a thick lump of shyness forming in his throat. </p><p>“Well, of course. I don’t see how else I’m going to find dates. There are no gay bars unless you drive a solid hour into town, and even then, it’s all kids in their twenties wanting to explore their bicurious side with a guy who’s going to pay for their drinks. I’m not much...into that.” Erwin smiled, a look of confidence displaying in his body language. It communicated a great deal of self assurance, and Levi could tell he wasn’t lying. At first, he did think he was joking around, but with the look in his eyes, Levi knew he had to be serious.</p><p>“You’re...also…” he trailed off.</p><p>Erwin nodded, clicking his phone off and sliding it on the desk. </p><p>“I see,” Levi scratched the back of his neck. The alcohol he had just down earlier was quickly making its way into his system, and he was making a mental note to not let himself get carried away. Looking away and trying to avoid eye contact sounded to be a good move. </p><p>“I - I’m not sure I’m really...the type to use a dating app,” his voice was coated in a soft layer of drunkness, his complete lack of eye contact and his tense gestures, let Erwin know he was now feeling incredibly awkward.</p><p>‘He probably hasn’t really met someone his age with the same sexuality as him. He probably doesn’t know how to respond.’ </p><p>“Are you more of the type to go to bars and get swooped up?” Erwin’s gaze began to search around the tantalizing bits of skin Levi was showing with the few buttons that were open. The slender looking shoulders, the pale while collar bones, the hairless softness spread out across the hardened chest muscles. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. It wasn’t too far from his nature to tease, but he wanted to see how far he could go with this guy. He wanted to make him blush a lot more than how he was now.</p><p>“N-no. I’m not the type...to date at all. It’s -” Levi tried his best to look away, to not match the intense and ever so slightly hungry gaze from the teacher in front of him.</p><p>‘This is bad...this guy’s so attractive, but I can’t. I promise myself I wouldn’t. Plus, he’s Eren’s teacher. I can’t…’</p><p>“Oh? Have you never been with a man before?” Erwin grinned. Resting his cheek on his hand, he leaned comfortably back in his chair, staring confidently at the other, waiting on a reply. </p><p>“I - of course! When I first broke up with my ex, I needed -” Levi wasn’t quite sure what he was saying.</p><p>“You needed the thing you had been wanting for so long after pushing back all those feelings, right?” </p><p>Levi nodded. Getting tired of being bashful, he forced his head to look back at Erwin, a strong scowl painted on his face. </p><p>“What with all these questions? C-can’t we get back to talking about...w-work?” </p><p>‘Shit. I’m stumbling on my words. My face is probably bright red right now. Now he knows you’re really…’ </p><p>Levi’s eyes widened as Erwin leaned inwards, opening up his lips and planting a soft, but telling kiss on his lips. His eyes remained open while his own mouth opened up, letting a tongue wriggle its way inside, gently caressing against his own. Erwin’s hand lifted up and held Levi’s face in a tender hold, his thumb stroking the soft skin beneath. </p><p>Once the teacher had pulled away, Levi shifted in his chair, placing both his hands on the strong shoulders above him, in a meager attempt to pull him away.</p><p>“O-oi! I’m one of your students' fathers! You can’t go kissing me whenever you feel like it, prick! Just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean we need to do anything!” He pressed gently on the other’s shoulders, but he knew deep down that if he didn’t want him, he’d be pushing much harder than that.</p><p>‘Shit...this is…’</p><p>Erwin’s face lit up in a childish pout with his eyebrows burrowing deep down into a playful frown. Despite this, there were strong hints of a cunning smile appearing on the corners of his lips.</p><p>“I know we shouldn’t. It’s taboo, isn’t it? But if I’m honest, you’re really my type. I’ve been eyeing up that ass of yours since you came into my classroom earlier,” the teacher grinned, sliding his hand below Levi’s bottom, giving it a squeeze. He leaned in a little closer, and stretched out his tongue, licking the softness of the smaller mans ear.</p><p>“There’s just something about you that makes me want to eat you up. The fact you’re new to all this just turns me on even more. I really just want to swallow all of you.” As he talked, his hands moved to unbutton Levi’s shirt, slipping a hand up his chest and onto his peck, where his thumb rubbed circles around the pink nipple below, while his left hand took great pleasure in snapping open the silver belt, and unzipping Levi’s work trousers. Feeling the heavy erection that had formed in the parents pants spring out, Erwin’s own excitement grew and grew. </p><p>“O-oi! Oi! What are doing, undressing me like this? Huh!? Are you stupid? This is harassment!” Levi’s voice tried to sound deep and threatening, but it ended up sounding desperate. Having this huge guy fondle him in the middle of the staff room made his heart pound, his instincts kick in, and the realisation that he hadn’t had sex in over a year made this situation all the more dangerous.</p><p>Erwin cupped the hardened flesh inside Levi’s boxers tightly, his thumb massaging around the tip.</p><p>“I’m impressed. For such a small guy, you’re quite a good size down here. I bet your ex wife really liked it,” he smiled, his mouth opening up to plant tender tiny kisses around the nape of his neck. Having his neck, nipple, and cock stimulated at once, Levi’s head was spinning.</p><p>‘This is so bad...I need to control myself, I need to…’ </p><p>“I…wai- sto-”</p><p>He could feel his heart beating the fastest it had in a long time. </p><p>As Erwin’s fingers began to grip the edge of Levi’s boxers, the smaller man could do nothing but look down in a glazed mix of fear and hunger, expecting himself to cum with the anticipation and excitement that had been building up. But, he stopped. His fingers remained holding onto the rim of his boxers, but that was it. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop, Levi?” His voice was quiet, speaking directly into his ear. </p><p>“H-huh?” Levi’s chest was rising, the beating of his heart could be seen as his chest thumped.</p><p>“I can stop now if you want me to stop. But if you say I can continue, I won’t be able to hold back.” The intensity of his eye contact communicated far more than his words how serious he was. Levi couldn’t tell what to do. His mind was a mess. </p><p>He could feel his body responding, crying out an almighty ‘yes,’ but his mind was holding him back. He couldn’t just have sex with his kids teacher, could he? What would that mean? Would it mean Eren would be treated better in class, which was unfair? Or would he be treated worse, based on how Erwin felt during their sex? Would it mean if someone found out, Eren would need to change school? </p><p>A sudden wetness in his underwear brought him out of his loathsome worrying, and drew his attention to the thick oozing of precum which had accumulated at the top of his boxers, just under his erection. </p><p>“Well? What will it be?” Erwin smiled. Levi’s eyes trailed down the other man’s chest, and when he caught a glimpse of the large lump, laying thick across his leg and pressing itself against the tight fabric of his work pants. </p><p>Gulping down on the nervous saliva which had gathered itself at the back of his throat, Levi nodded. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Erwin to remove both of their clothes, a small pile of different fabrics, ties, shirts, belts, spread out across the staff room floor. Bringing Levi up onto his lap, it was rather surprising the office swivel chair could manage both of their weight, but the lack of space in the room couldn’t be helped. There, in that tiny teachers staff room, mixed with the sound of the electric heater ticking away, the occasional car driving past, their front lights flickering through the tilted blinds, Levi gave up any worry or concern he had had. Feeling the teachers wet, hungry lips and tongue lap up and kiss his neck, shoulders, nipples, sucking on anything he could get a hold of. All Levi had to do was wrap his arms around the others head, his fingers gripping onto the thick strands of blond hair. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Erwin to stretch out the almost new little hole, ready for him to enter. Using hand lotion to aid him, his fingers squeezed past the tightness, slowly but surely making the insides melt and become far more easy to control. </p><p>Once he had slipped himself in, and tenderly lowered the other man onto him, pushing all the way up, past the prostate and upwards, he could feel the blissful feeling of Levi’s insides complying to his size. Waiting until he could sense the muscles around his cock, and the hands around his head had relaxed, he used both his hands to grab the tiny plump ass, pulling it upwards, before grinding his hips back up inside. </p><p>Each time he slid up inside the hot, gooey entrance, Levi’s head would shoot back, his moans becoming far more frequent, his body tightening together. The sight was definitely something to remember. With his face completely red with shyness, his mouth open, thin droplets of split dribbling down the corner of his lips, as his arms pushed Erwin’s head closer into his chest. If his guttural moans which were becoming more frantic and high pitched with each moment that passed by didn’t give the indication of how excited he was, Levi’s erection that was slapping against Erwin’s stomach was. It stood proudly up, facing the ceiling, as his ass opened up and bounced so playfully on his dick. </p><p>All Erwin could do was stare in total amazement at how good looking this guy was, and how hot he could be when he was messy. All that wetness around his lips, the rolling back of his eyes, and heaving sound he’d make when Erwin pressed right up into him, it made him want to explode.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Levi?” The smooth calmness of his voice greatly contrasted with the excited panting of the other.</p><p>“Y-yeah. You’re so-” Levi’s words were spoken softly, as he took great care in breathing. His leg muscles were now rigid with how fast he was moving on the others cock, and he had to pay attention not to come too soon.</p><p>“So…? Big?” Erwin knew what he was about to say. Every person he’d ever slept with said the same thing. Perhaps it had gone to his head and filled his ego a little too much, but he was proud of how dirty he was getting Levi to behave, just by his size.</p><p>“Yeah...and thick…” </p><p>Smiling, Erwin grabbed a hold of Levi’s neck, bringing him forward to lick up the saliva that was dangling at the side of his mouth. </p><p>“You make me so excited, you know that? This ass of yours so hot inside, and those slutty moans are going to make me cum very soon.” </p><p>Nodding, and swallowing the wetness that had built up, Levi began to fassen his pace. </p><p>“Me too...gonna cum…”</p><p>Wrapping a hand around the curved up erection below him, Erwin gently began to pump at it. Hearing the slickness of the precum squelching under his fingers, he could feel his own climax coming.</p><p>“M-more...fuck me harder...I’m about to…” </p><p>Biting his lip, his eyes squinting, Erwin focused all his energy into pounding upwards as best he could, his hands unable to control themselves. Giving a harsh slap against the chubbiness of the parents ass. </p><p>“That’s right...come all over me…” he said, just as he felt the tightness around his own cock constrict, with hot strands of Levi’s orgasm shooting up and onto his chest, stomach, filling up his belly button, and covering his hand. The pressure around him, mixed with the completely unrestricted moans that came from Levi as his body tensed up, his head flying backwards as he came, was too much for Erwin. With one last push, he buried his head into the quivering chest, letting his own pleasure take over him, feeling his cum coat his cock and lining the insides of the man on top of him. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Once Levi had returned from the toilet, Erwin was on his hands and knees, giving him quite the shock. It had taken Levi a good half hour to clean everything inside him out, and wash up as best he could. He didn’t even get around to scolding himself, as he figured he could wait until he got home to do that. </p><p>“O-oi! What are you doing?! Get up off the floor!” </p><p>Bowing his head down as low as he could, Erwin could hardly look at the other.</p><p>“I’m so - so sorry. I took advantage of the situation once I heard you were gay, and I did something so incredibly unprofessional. I cannot apologise enough.” </p><p>Levi took a deep breath in, and let it out his nose, relaxing his shoulders as he did so. It was getting late, his body hurt from the sex, and his mind was a complete mix of too much and far too little. </p><p>“You...don’t need to apologise,” he said, still standing in the doorway. “You didn’t force me into anything. Both of us got carried away, we both did something stupid. It’s not only you.” Levi’s voice was beginning to sound heavy, as his body was becoming more and more exhausted. </p><p>Pushing himself up and onto his bottom, Erwin sat up, cross legged, a look of total regret and shame on his face. </p><p>“I just...got really excited when I learned you were also, you know. That I could have a chance with you. It’s been a long time since I dated anyone, and when I first saw you, I made up this fantasy story in my head, and seeing you sit there with your shirt unbuttoned made me really turned on...I couldn’t control myself. I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do to-” Erwin was cut off.</p><p>“Take me on a date.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You were imagining dating me, is that right? Take me out on a date then. I want something old fashioned and romantic. Take me out to dinner, for drinks, and for a walk or something. Eren is going to be at my friends house this weekend and next, so next weekend will be fine. Just don’t mention it to my son, okay? Not yet, anyway.”</p><p>Hearing this, a great big grin grew on Erwin’s face. </p><p>“Agreed!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! This took a while to write, and it is slightly rushed. But this is probably going to be my last fanfiction for a little while. I need to focus on starting my own full novel. But, I'll still be writing fanfiction occasionally too! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>